


heaven isn't far away;

by bloodynargles



Series: bloodwork of tragedy; [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, WOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven isn't far away;

Her AI implants are still in the back of her head, and the tears that had ran down her cheeks from the day she died are still traces against her skin. Her skin was always pale, she'd always told him that you don't get much sun when you grow up on a ship - he'd laughed at that. Now its almost white, almost transparent, it enhances her eyes and her hair is blonde and curling at her cheeks. It _used_ to be pink.

She's staring at him, and he's not sure if its in disbelief, or surprise - he _hated_ how he couldn't read her anymore. Its like a skill he didn't practice, like losing his touch for the violin after joining the military. Forgetting how to place his fingers, or how the notes went - how a twitch of her shoulders meant she was angry. She was standing _right_ _infront_ of him and he couldn't read her.

The woman reaches up towards him and he almost pulls away, because the last time they saw each other, well - he'd left her to die. Left her to bleed out and rot away in a cave, - he could've sworn he loved her, once.

_He should have stayed._

But she shakes her head like she knows what he's thinking and her hand stops in mid air, just hovering in between them like the ghost that used to haunt him in his sleep. For once Theta wasn't what was keeping him up at night, and he was sure that the little guy was worried about him. But Theta's gone, now.

Her hair moves with her head as she looks down, the hand she was holding out flopping back to her side and North feels some kind of guilt rise up within him. A guilt for leaving her behind, for dropping the woman he loved like a dead weight. For not staying with her while she still had time, for just walking away - for not _telling_ her that he loved her. He never did tell her - suppose now isn't the time.

"Stop beating yourself up for what you couldn't stop, North." "I should have stayed." " _No_." She looked up at him, "No. Because i did a lot of thinking, after you left. I realised i should have let you go a long time ago." North's mouth opened in protest, but her fingers brushing his arm silenced him. "We were soldiers, North." A joyless laugh left her lips, "Soldiers who weren't- who couldn't keep up a healthy, steady relationship. We weren't _built_ for that. We were built to inflict pain, to 'save' people. But.. we just ended up hurting _each other_." Blue eyes gazed at him, a sad look filling her features. "Couldn't help it, i guess."

"We could help it now, fix it." His fingers sought hers and pulled her closer, "Not like we have anywhere to be, now." North's voice was low, almost a whisper and he breathed to speak again but Arizona caught his lips in a kiss, pulling away just slightly. "I.." "Me too."

"Good, _Dakota_."

**Author's Note:**

> partially fluff? pfft.


End file.
